Horton Hears a Who Jojo's New Friend
by BananaRamama
Summary: Jojo's life was pretty boring, until he makes a new friend. She has a rough past and they start to catch up with her. Will Jojo be able to help and comfort through these hard times, or will the be forced to stay apart? Bad Summary Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day for Jojo O'Malley. School hadn't been all too good. Between the bullies and people who pretended to be his friends just because he saved the town the year before, other than that it was pretty boring. Now he was making his way home. His mom asked him a thousand times to ride the bus to and from school just so she would know that he was safe, but he tried to avoid people all together and the bus was not the best place to do so.

Instead he walked to and from school down Whobern road. He enjoyed the walk, it was always peaceful and quiet...or so it usually was. Not to far ahead of him was a who girl with purple and pink hair, the purple part was up in two pom poms on top of her head and the pink hung out of the pom poms. She had sandy colored fur and black markings. She was bobbing her head up and down as she sang along to her Who-Pod.

_"I might be the way everybody likes to say I know what you're thinking about me. There might be a day, you might have a certain way but you don't in my luxuries. And its me I know, I know My name cause I say it proud. Everything I want I always do. Looking for the right track always on the wrong track but are you catching all these tracks that I'm laying down for you? There's a song I was listening to up all night there's a voice i am hearing saying its all right when I'm happy and I'm sad but everything's good its not that complicated I'm just misunderstood. There might be a day, everything it goes my way. Can't you see I know I'm super fly. I might see a world, in a world in side of you then I might just say good bye and its my name I know I say it loud cause I'm really proud of all the things I used to do. Cause it's the wrong track looking for the right track and are you catching all these tracks that I'm laying down for? There's a song I was listening to up all night when I'm happy and I'm sad but everything's good its not that complicated I'm just misunderstood."_

_"I've never seen her around before, she must be new." _Jojo said to himself as he continued to walk behind her, but he didn't realize just how close he was following to her because the next thing he knew he had bumped into her. She automatically screamed in shock and spun around which surprised Jojo and knocked him to the ground. When she turned around to see him she still had a look of surprise on her face.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds wither her sea green eyes, not sure what to do. "Ummm, I'm so sorry for that. I don't take being surprised easily." She laughed nervously as she stretched her arm out to help him up. Jojo just stared at her hand. "I'm not going to bite." The girl said as she waved her hand a little. Finally Jojo grabbed her hand and she helped him back to his feat. She then turned to pick his notebook up off of the ground.

"Wow, you draw?" she asked as she scanned the page of a drawing of a new invention he had drawn during first period. He nodded his head. "That's really cool, I draw too." She said as she handed the book to him. "Are you new here or something?" Jojo asked with a raised eyebrow. "So you do talk. Well, yeah and no." She told him. He just stared at her not sure what she was saying.

"I live on the other side of Whoville, so I'm new to this side of town." She explained. "I'm Mya Stott, by the way." She said. "Jojo O'Malley." Jojo said simply. "O'Malley! You're the mayor's son. You saved the town last year. It's nice to finally meet you Jojo." She said with a smile. "Uh...thanks." He said simply. "So Jojo, where do you go to have fun around here?" Mya asked him. Jojo pointed to the hill in the distance where the observatory was located.

"The observatory? That sounds really cool, I love looking at the stars and the moon. It must be really beautiful and peaceful up there." Mya said. "It is." Jojo said. "Umm... I don't want to seem bothersome or anything but do you mind if I walk home with you?" Mya asked sheepishly. "Why?" Jojo asked. Nobody had ever wanted to spend more than 5 seconds with him, and definitely not walk home with him.

"Well, I really don't want to go straight home right now. You see, I have 30 brothers and it is a pain in the butt." Mya laughed. "I understand what you mean, I have 96 sisters." Jojo said. "Wow! 96?! I would go crazy. So you don't mind?" Mya asked. Jojo shook his no. "Cool." Mya said as she followed him down the street. When they reached his house his mom was waiting outside on the front porch for him. "Great." Jojo said sarcastically as he made his way up the stairs.

"Jojo, where have you been. You're 20 minutes late getting home." Sally began but then stopped and noticed Mya. "Well, who is this?" Sally asked, totally forgetting about Jojo being late and more interested in the friend he had brought home. "Hi Mrs. O'Malley, I'm Mya Stott. I'm new to this part of town. It's is lovely to meet you." Mya said as she walked up the stairs to shake Sally's hand. "Well, what a nice young lady you have brought here Jojo." His mom said. "Please come in." Sally said as she held the door open.

Mya turned to look at Jojo as if asking if it was okay if she did. She didn't know if he would be comfortable having her come into his house. Jojo nodded as he led her inside the house with his mom. "Ned, we have company!" Sally yelled to her husband. Suddenly, Ned popped his head around the corner to see the guest.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" He asked as he walked into the main room. "This is Mya Stott, she is one of Jojo's new friends." Sally said. "It nice to meet you miss." Ned said as he shook Mya's hand. "Nice to meet you too." Mya laughed. Suddenly all of Jojo's sisters came pouring into the living room to see the visitor. "Kids, this is Mya Stott." Ned told his daughters. Soon Mya was bombarded with questions.

"Where do you live?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you Jojo's girlfriend?"

"Will you play dolls with me?"

"Do you wanna stay for dinner!!"

Before Mya could answer any of the questions Ned cut in. "Of course! What I wonderful idea! Mya, won't you please join us for dinner tonight?" He asked. She glanced around at all the smiling faces and then at Jojo. "Well, if it's ok with Jojo." She said. "Of course Jojo doesn't mind!" Ned answered for his son. "Supper will be ready in just a minute, Jojo why don't you go and get an extra chair set up for Mya." Sally said as she returned to the kitchen. "And while you're doing that I'm sure that one of the girls would like to show Mya around the house." Ned said. Instead of just one of the girls showing her around, all of the girls began to pull and push Mya throughout the house. "Or all of them." Ned said as he laughed. "She's a wonderful young lady son, I suggest that you keep her around." Ned said as he ruffled his son's hair. _"This is going to be a long night."_ Jojo thought to himself as he made his way to set up the extra chair.


	2. Dinner

**Jojo's New Friend**

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

**Just to say, sorry wolfwhispers about the paragraphs for this time, but I didn't get you're review until a couple of minutes ago and I am in a rush. I promise that chapter 3 will not be clumped! Thanks for the advice again! **

"DINNER IS READY!" Sally yelled from the kitchen. Jojo had already taken his seat among the rolling chairs when his sisters came in, dragging Mya with them. "Sit next to me!" one of the girls said. "No, sit next to me!" Another said. Soon all of them were asking her to sit next to them. "With all due respect girls, I am Jojo's guest. So I would like to sit next to him." She said. The girls started to make whining noises, but quickly stopped when Ned gave them the look as he took his seat at the table.

"Take your seats girls." The mayor said. Mya made her way over to the empty seat next to Jojo while the other girls filled in the rest of the other empty seats. "How do you put up with all of them at one time?" Mya whispered. "I hide." Jojo said. Mya just laughed. "You might want to hang on to your seat." Jojo said without even turning to look at her. "Why?" Mya asked, not sure why he was telling her to do it. "Just trust me." He said as he turned to her.

"Time will start...NOW!" Ned yelled as a he set the time on a clock for 12 seconds. "What's the clock for?" Mya asked. "The amount of time we have to talk to him." Jojo said. "What?" Mya asked, but before she could say anything else the bell on the clock rang and all the chairs shifted to the right. Mya almost fell out of her seat, but luckily managed to keep her balance. "Told you." Jojo said. Soon, the chairs shifted again and again making Mya giggle each time.

After the rotation was back to the beginning, dinner was over. "So how did you like dinner?" Sally asked Mya as they made their way back into the living room. "I loved it, it was very fun!" Mya laughed. "We're glad that you liked it." Ned said. Mya glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I hate to eat and run but I really do need to be getting back home." Mya said. "Well, it was wonderful that you joined us for dinner and we hope that you will be coming back tomorrow." Sally said as she shook Mya's hand. "I would love to." Mya said with a smile. "Come back anytime." Ned told her as he also shook her hand. "Thank you." She said.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow at school Jojo, and thanks again for letting me come." Mya said as she quickly hugged him. Jojo just stood there, not sure what to do. "ummmm...you're welcome." Was all he could think of to say. "Bye everyone." She said as she exited the door.

"Where does Mya live Jojo?" His mother asked immediately. "Who's her father?" His father asked. Before he could answer either of them they both started to bombard him with questions. "What do you think she'll want for tomorrow night?"

"How many siblings does she have?"

"Is she an only child?" The questions still did not stop.

Finally, Jojo couldn't take it anymore. "I DON'T KNOW!! I just met the girl today! Stop asking me some many questions!" He yelled before storming off to his room. Ned and Sally just stared at each other, in shock by Jojo's sudden behavior.

Jojo didn't mean to blow up on his parents like that, but if it was one thing that he hated he hated being asked questions that he couldn't answer. When he was in the privacy of his bedroom he went straight to his bed and laid down. _"I wonder why she wants to hang out with me? Nobody does."_ Jojo asked himself.

**At Mya's House**

"Where have you been Mya?" Mya's father, Jim, asked as she walked into the house. He was sitting in the living room watching tv with his sons. "Out." Mya simply answered. "Where!? School ended at 3 and it's 9!" Jim yelled. "I was at someone's house!" She yelled back, not wanting to deal with this as soon as she got home. "A boy or a girl's house?" He asked. "A boy's house." She said. "Who is he?" Her dad said standing up. "Jojo O'Malley's house dad!" She said quickly. "You mean the mayor's son. You're hanging out with that weird kid?" Jim asked, seeing no threat and sitting back down in his recliner. "He's not weird! He's just misunderstood, and it's people like you that cause him to act that way." Mya said sternly, standing up for Jojo.

"Whatever, what were you doing over there?" He asked as he turned his attention back to Whoball on the tv (football). "I was having dinner with him and his family." She said as she straightened a picture of her and her family on a nearby table. "You should have been home to have dinner with your family." Jim said. "You mean be home to cook, serve, and clean up dinner." Mya snapped back. "Watch it Mya." Jim said.

"Fine, and just so you know I'm going over to have dinner with them again tomorrow night. Jojo's mom asked me to." Mya said as she made her way over to the stairs. "No you are not, you are to come straight home." Jim told her. "But dad!" Mya said. "No buts, you are to come home and get dinner started. I had to do everything tonight when I shouldn't have to." Jim said.

"This is soo unfair, it isn't going to kill you to throw something in the oven or microwave and then wash the dishes. I do it every night!" Mya yelled, her anger rising. "Exactly, which is the reason why you are going to do it tomorrow night too." Jim said. Mya just ran upstairs to her room.

**This chapter is longer than I thought it was! Oh well, I am really enjoying writing this. And thank you Sweetrthanyou for all the wonderful ideas. I'm seriously thinking about using them! So look out for them! In the next chapter you get to meet Mya's favorite brother Tod (he's the youngest out of her 30 brothers) Review! **


	3. Not hard to figure out

**Jojo's New Friend **

**Chapter 3: Not Hard To Figure Out**

**The chapters are getting easier and easier to write, now that I have gotten started and got my ideas built up! I really appreciate everyone who is reading my story, especially NikChik-11 aka Zoey!lol. That's my Jojo buddy!lol. Alright, on with the story.**

Mya stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. "Ugh! I can't believe him!" She yelled as she flopped onto her bed. She pushed her face down into her pillow and screamed for atleast 5 minutes. She could have continued that for the rest of the night, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. _"It better not be him."_ Mya thought as she rolled over on her back to stare at the ceiling. "Come on!" She said.

The door cracked a little and a little head poked through. "Can I come in My-My?" Tod, Mya's youngest and favorite brother, asked. Mya quickly sat up, glad it was him. "Sure buddy, come on in." She said as he entered her room and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" Mya asked Tod as she picked him up and sat him on her knee. "Nothing, I just wanted to give you something." He said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

She unfolded it and found a drawing of a big purple flower on the inside. "Awww, did you draw this Tod?" She asked him. "Yep! I drew it just for you, because I know that your favorite color is purple!!" He said with a big grin on his face. "Thank you Tod, I love it. I'm going to stick it right here." She said as she leaned over and sat the picture on her nightstand.

She looked back down at Tod who was now rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I think it's time that you go to bed." Mya told him. "But I'm not sleepy." He said before yawning again. "Yeah, right." She laughed as she tickled his blue furry tummy. "Now go to bed." She said as she sat him down in the floor. "Ok." He sighed as he walked to her door but stopped when he was infront of it. "And My-My, I'm sorry that you can't go see your new friend tomorrow." He apologized, even though it was in no way his fault. "It's ok Tod, besides Dad said that I couldn't go over there because I had to come home and have dinner with the family. He didn't say anything about me going over there after dinner." She laughed mischieviously. Tod just giggled and walked out of the room.

**The Next Day**

When Jojo left for school the next morning he looked for Mya, but he didn't see her. _"Maybe she rides the bus to school."_ He thought. When he got to school he looked for her, but still he didn't see her. As a matter of fact he didn't see her all day at school. _"Maybe she will be walking home again this afternoon like she was yesterday."_ He thought. When the school day was over he went straight home. He looked around the streets looking for Mya once again. He looked until he finally reached his house. "_I knew it, I've never had any real friends so why should I start getting one now." _He thought as he trugged into his front door.

"Welcome home Jojo. Did you have a good day at school?" Sally asked as she came into the living room. Jojo just looked at her. "Yo Jojo! What up G? Where be you're coolio friend Mya?" The mayor asked, trying to appear cool. "Not here." He muttered. "Well, what a disapointment. We were really looking forward to having her over for dinner. Maybe next time." Sally said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Yeah right." Jojo mumbled as he walked up to his room.

Later that night, after Jojo and his family had eating dinner, Jojo thought it was a perfect time to go up to the observatory to work on his inventions. Even though his parents knew where he went everynight he still liked to sneak out of the window. After he jumped out of the window and slid down the tree he made his way up the path to the observatory, of course using his basket and sling shot invention to get there.

When he entered the observatory he could feel a heavy cloud beeing lifted up off of him. The observatory was his sanctuary. He was hoping that working on his inventions would take his mind off of the whole Mya situation, so he got straight to work. After about 2 hours of tinkering with some inventions there was a knock at the door of the observatory. The only person Jojo thought it could be was his dad. He stopped what he was working on and walked over to the door.

When he opened it he was surprised to find Mya standing in the door way with her hair all the way down showing off its true length that came past her waist and holding a basket. "Hi Jojo!" She said with a smile on her face. "How did you..." He trailed off. "Oh, I used the contraptions down there, your dad told me how to use it. They are very nice by the way." She complimented him. "Thanks." He said with a slight grin on his face, proud that his work was being admired.

She noticed that he was staring at the basket in her hand. "Oh! When I went by your house to see where you were your mom mentioned that you hadn't eaten to much during dinner so she fixed us some sandwhiches." She said as she flipped the cover of the basket over to reveal some sandwhiches. Jojo's stomach began to rumble, he then regreted not eating. "It seems that you're ready to eat." She laughed as she sat the basket down on the ground and sat down next to it. He slowly came over and sat across from her. Mya pulled out the sandwiches and handed one to Jojo.

"Did you really make all this stuff?" Mya asked as she admired the inventions that filled the room. Jojo nodded his head as he took a bite of his sandwhich. "Wow, you are really talented." She praised him. "Thank you." He said softly. There was a long akward silence that filled the observatory for a couple of minutes before Jojo decided to ask Mya something.

"Umm.. Mya, how come you didn't come to dinner tonight?" Mya turned her attention from the inventions and to Jojo. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. My dad and me had an arguement and well, you can fill in the rest." Mya said. "You and your dad don't get along?" Jojo asked. "Not really. Even though I am alot like him." She said. "Where's your mom?" Jojo asked her, curious that she hadn't mentioned anything about her mom. "She is out of town. She goes on alot of buisness trips because of her job so I rarely get to see her." She said, a bit of sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry." Jojo quickly said, afraid that he had made her a little upset. "Don't worry about it. I've learned to deal with it." She chuckled.

"Well, I better go before my dad figures out that I'm gone." She said as she stood up. Jojo stared at her with wide eyes. "Yes, I did sneak out. Just because I act like a good girl around people doesn't mean that I'm not a troublemaker when I'm home." She laughed as she picked up the basket and headed toward the door. "Bye, Jojo." She said and exited the observatory. "Bye." Jojo muttered as he watched the door close behind her.

**Sorry its taking me so long to update, but I have had alot of stuff to do lately. Its mostly the musical that we are doing at school. Hopefully the next chapter will come a whole lot faster. Review!!**


	4. I’m Just Looking Out for You

**Jojo's New Friend**

**Chapter 4: I'm Just Looking Out for You**

**This story is actually shaping up to be a good one, but not as good as it could be.**

Mya made her way quickly back home from the observatory, not wanting her dad to find out that she had snuck out. She walked amongst the shadows of the houses in the neighborhood so no one could see her. She couldn't have a neighbor seeing her and ratting on her to her dad.

She crept silently through the dark lawns, with the moonlight guiding her. As soon as she saw her house she dashed for the side of the house where her window was located. She pressed herself against the side of the house, peering around the corner to make sure she hadn't been spotted. The cost was clear. She walked over to the tree that she had used to sneak out earlier and began to climb back up it.

As she made her way up the tree she made sure not to step on any little branches, she couldn't risk them snapping. Once she reached her window she grabbed onto the window seal and lifted herself into the window. She landed on her bed that was adorned with a hot pink, lime green, and electric blue squares comforter. She let out a faint sigh of relief before closing the window.

"Welcome back Mya." A voice said.

Mya snapped her head around to where the sounds had come from. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, scanning her room for the intruder. She heard some shuffling coming from the corner of the room. She squinted her eyes as hard as he could, but she still couldn't see anyone.

"I thought dad said you weren't allowed to go over to that boy's house?" The voice asked again.

"Who is in here?" She asked in a soft whisper.

She saw a figure begin to move in a corner and make its way toward her. It made its way over to her until it was right in the moonlight that was spilling into her room from the window.

"Alex! What are you doing in my room?" She asked her oldest brother.

"Waiting for you to get home. Dad told you not to go to that boy's house." Alex said as he watched Mya lean over and turn her nightstand lamp on.

"Correction, dad said I couldn't go over there for dinner. I didn't." Mya smirked.

"Mya, don't be a smart-aleck, you knew what dad meant. You shouldn't be sneaking out of the house alone in the middle of the night." Alex complained to his sister.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself Alex, and I wasn't alone I was with Jojo." She told him.

"I know you are, but anything could have happened to you out there!" Alex said.

"Gosh Alex, you don't have to worry about me all the time!" Mya said as she got up and walked over to her drawing table.

"Yes I do. You're my little sister, and I care about you. If anything happened to you I would feel soo guilty because I am the one that is supposed to protect you. And you know better than to go sneaking off at all hours of the night. If dad found out you would be in sooo much trouble that it isn't even funny." Alex said sternly.

Mya just stared at her drawing tablet that was resting on the table.

Alex sighed as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her furry shoulder. "Its not that I don't like Jojo, it's just that you're my only little sister and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt or worse. Just try to stay out of trouble from now on." He said as he crossed her room to the door.

"Oh and Mya, this is between you and me." He said as he gave Mya a grin and exited the room.

--

"Yo Jojo!" Ned said as he spotted Jojo climbing in through the window. "Did Mya come up there to see you?" Ned asked his son. Jojo Nodded his head. "Good, she dropped by here to aplogize for not coming to dinner and to see you. She's a good kid." Ned told him as Jojo started to turn and head to his room. "She acts nothing like her father James Stott." Ned continued as he followed Jojo. Jojo turned around to face his father with a questioning look on his face. He knew he had heard that name somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" I knew I recognized her last name, but it wasn't until a couple of hours ago that I realized from where. I still cant believe that Mya is related to that neusance James Stott. "He is a disgrace to this town" as the Chairman puts it." Ned said as Jojo looked at him not making a sound. Now Jojo remebered who James Stott was. He was the who that was always causing trouble in whoville, from yelling at people to being put in the whojail. "Well, I'll let you get to bed now son. I need to go tell your sisters goodnight. Night son." Ned said as he patted Jojo on the head and headed down the hall.

**Alrighty, here is the fourth chapter. Sorry its taking so long to get them posted, it's just that I have alot to do with planning the musical and planning for my senior year. I tried to fix up my story structure so let me know if it is any better. Please Review!**


	5. lets go

The sun poured in through the window, filling Jojo's bedroom with bright light

The sun poured in through the window, filling Jojo's bedroom with bright light. Jojo rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. It was Saturday, so he had the next two days free to just relax. He kicked the covers off, slid off of the bed onto the wooden floor and made his way out the door. He could already smell Sally's cooking from down the hall.  
"Good morning sweetie." Sally said as she cracked an egg over a skillet.  
Jojo grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap. "Do you want anything to eat?" She asked as she slid the fluffy yellow eggs on to a plate.  
He shook his head as he lifted the glass up to his lips. There was a faint sound of giggles from down the hall that began to grow. Jojo quickly jumped up on to the counter so he wouldn't' get run over by his 96 sisters. As soon as he landed on the counter his sisters came pouring into the kitchen with their dad right behind them.

"Good morning family!" Ned said as he kissed Sally.

"Good morning Dad!" The girls said.

"Good morning hun." Sally said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Jojo!" He said as he ruffled his hair. Jojo rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, trying to fix it a bit. "So are you planning on hanging with your home girl Mya?" Ned asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Jojo shrugged his shoulder. He hadn't thought about it, but it would be nice to spend a Saturday hanging out with someone instead of alone.  
"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea." Jojo said as he jumped down from the counter. "Well that is good, because guess who's here?" Sally said as she started to pass out plates. Suddenly, Mya came into the room while throwing an arm around Jojo's shoulders.

"Hey Jojo." She said with a smile.

"Mya!" The girls squealed as they moved from their chairs to hug Mya. "Hi girls! Good morning!" Mya said as she hugged them all. "My-My!" Heady, the youngest daughter, said happily as she wrapped her arms around Mya's leg. "Hey Heady." She said as she bent down and picked the little who up.

"It's nice to see you again." Ned said as he patted Mya on the back.

"Same here." She said.

"So, where do you two plan on going today?" Sally asked, placing some bread into the 12 slot toaster.

"Well, I actually came over to see if Jojo wanted to come with me to the Who-less Shelter." Mya said.

"The Who-Less Shelter, why are going there?" Ned asked as he took his seat at the table.

"Well, I go over there every Saturday and visit them." Mya explained.

"What a nice thing. Those kids are so unlucky not to have any parents and you are a doll to go visit them." Sally said as she took her seat next to Ned. "Thank you Sally. Well, we should get going." Mya said as she set Heady down in on the floor, patted her head, and began to walk toward the living room.  
"Wait, I have something for you two." Sally said as she quickly jumped up from her chair and rushed into the living room in front of them. She walked over to a basket that was beside the couch and pulled out two piles of what looked like yarn in each of her hand. "I made these last night and thought that you two would need them since it is getting cold outside." She said as she handed a gray and black scarf to Jojo and a blue scarf to Mya. "Thanks Sally, I still can't believe it's already December." Mya said as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. "It was no problem, and I can't believe it either. Before you know it it will be Christmas." Sally said as she watched Jojo put his scarf on. "Thanks again." Mya said as her and Jojo made their way out the front door.

"Thank goodness your mom made these scarfs for us." Mya said as she stuck her hands in her pockets as the cold air hit her. Jojo nodded as he did the same. Just then, a loud melody started to play. "That's me!" Mya said as she pulled out her Who Phone. She flipped up the dark purple phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Mya asked as her and Jojo continued to walk down the street.

"Hi Mya!!" Her friend Jade said from the other end.

"Hey Jade! Why are you calling?" Mya asked, Jade didn't usually call her till night time on Saturdays.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Jade asked.

"Duh, don't I always?" Mya laughed.

"I know, so what are you doing?" Jade asked.

"I am getting ready to head over to the Who-Less shelter with Jojo." Mya told her.

"Jojo McDodd!? I know him! I have a class with him at school!" Jade said happily.

"Really?" Mya had no idea.

"Sure. ask him." Jade said.  
Mya lowered the phone from her ear and turned to look at Jojo, who was walking beside her.

"Jojo, do you know a girl named Jade. She's in one of your classes." Mya asked him. He nodded without even looking at her.

"Yeah, he said he knew you." Mya responded into the phone.

"Told you, well I got to go. I will see you tonight." Jade said.

"Alright, tell Sage I said 'hey'." Mya said.

"Will do, bye." Jade told her.

"Bye." Mya said before she hung up the phone. "Sorry about that, she just wanted to see if I wanted to hang out tonight." Mya told Jojo as she slid the phone back into her pocket.

Back at Mya's House

"MYA! MYA!!" her dad yelled as he stormed through the house looking for her. Alex could hear his dad rampaging through the house from his bedroom. Alex got up from his spot on the bed and leaned his head out the door. "What's wrong dad?" He asked. "What's wrong? Your sister is nowhere to be found." James (dad) yelled. "That's because she isn't here." Alex said as he stepped all the way out of his room. "What? Where is she?" James asked as the anger rose in his voice. "She went to the Who-Less shelter with Jojo." Alex said, not realizing that he had just made a major mistake. "What!! She is out with that freak again?! I told her she was not to see him!" James yelled, now in rage. "Actually, you didn't tell her not to see him." Alex said. "Well, I'll make sure I do when she gets back." James said as he stormed back downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kids

"Hey Kids!" Mya said as she entered the Who-Less Shelter, with Jojo right behind her.

"Mya!! You're here!" The kids cheered with smiling faces as they ran toward her.

"Of course I am, when do I not come and visit my favorite little whos?" Mya asked as she bent over and hugged each of them individually.

"Mya, who's your friend?" a little girl asked as she stood in front of Jojo and staring up at him.

"Everyone, this is Jojo." Mya said as she linked arms with Jojo.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The little girl said, sending the others into an eruption of giggles. Jojo could feel his cheeks getting red, why did kids always find a way to embarrass him?

"No, now look what you did Chelsea, you embarrassed him." Mya said as she noticed his red cheeks. Jojo blushed even harder.

"Here you go Mya." A little boy said as he turned Mya's attention from Jojo's red face to a small white mouse in his hands. "Thank you Gordon." Mya said as she took the mouse from him and held it in her hands. "Did you take good care of Chester?" Mya asked as she stroked the white fur on the mouse's back. "Yep!" The little who boy said with a big grin.

"Jojo, I want you to meet my little buddy Chester." She said as she held the mouse out to Jojo.

"Is he your pet?" Jojo asked as he petted the mouse on the head.

"Yep, my mom gave it to me last year as a birthday present." Mya said.

"Mya Stott, it's about time you got here." A woman dressed in a white outfit said as she entered the room. "Sorry Mary. I had to stop by and get my friend Jojo." Mya said as she hugged the woman. "It's nice to see you hanging out with some boys." Mary said as she shook Jojo's hand. "You take care of her." Mary said to Jojo. Jojo blushed again, making the little kids giggle again. "Mary! He's just a friend." Mya said as she playfully shoved Mary in the shoulder. "I know, I was just playing with him." Mary laughed.

"Mary, where's David?" Mya asked. "Oh, he's in the back. DAVID!!" Mary yelled.

"What?" a brown furred who said as he poked his head out from around the corner. A smile broke across his face when he saw Mya. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the trouble maker Mya." He said as he crossed the floor to give Mya a hug. "Yeah, that's me." She laughed. "Are we going to practice today?" David asked her. "I guess, if you guess are up to it that is." Mya said to the little kids.

"Of course they are, that's all they talk about." Mary answered for them.

"Well, let's get to it." Mya said as she grabbed Jojo's hand and led him to the backroom with Mary, David, and the kids behind them. When they entered the backroom Mya flipped the light switch. The light illuminated the room revealing a black piano and a few chairs. Mya walked over to the piano and sat down on the piano bench. She scooted over so Jojo could join her.

"Alright, Gordon come over here." Mya said as she pointed to the side of the piano and handed him a piece of paper.

"Holly, you come over here." She said as the little who girl walked over to her. She picked her up and sat her on top of the piano and handed her a piece of paper. "Everyone else can take a seat where they want." She said as she handed some papers for Mary to pass out. Once everyone had a piece of music paper and were seated they were ready to begin. Mya flipped the cover up off of the keys and placed here fingers on them, she then started to play a slow, beautiful tune.

**Gordon:** No father figure in the house and I'm wondering how I'm gonna work it out

My friends keep on telling me how I don't need that man but they don't really understand

There's far to many pressures in reality of dealing with the pain of stress and poverty

And I got to be myself because there's nobody else for me no

Hang in there with me

**Gordon:** Sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child

So don't give up

**Gordon:** So don't give up

When pressures come down

**Gordon:** Sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make you smile

So raise it up

**Gordon:** So raise it up

Hang in there with me

**Gordon:** Sometimes you need another helping hand to show you the way

So don't give up

**Gordon:** So don't give up

When pressures come down

**Gordon:** Sometimes it seems impossible and that's why we pray

So raise it up

**Gordon:** We pray

**Holly:** Seems to be nothing left for me

Mommas gone daddy didn't wanna be

And now I'm all by myself wondering where is love or should I just give up you know

**Mya:** Life falls down on me and carves into my soul

But I know I've got the strength to make it through it all. Cause I'm still standing tall breaking through these walls I'm gonna give my all

**Holly:** Feeling like a mother less child () to my soul it's pinning me down can't find my smile on the face of a motherless child

**Mya and Holly:** I'm gonna break down these walls gonna give my all you know

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**All:** Hang in there with me

**Gordon:** Sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child

**All:** So don't give up

**Gordon:** So don't give up

**All:** When pressures come down

**Mya:** Sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make you smile

**All:** So raise it up

**Gordon:** So raise it up

**All:** Hang in there with me

**Mya:** Sometimes you need another helping hand to show you the way

**All:** So don't give up

When pressures come down

**Holly:** Sometimes it seems impossible and that's why we pray

**All:** So raise it up

"I can tell that you guys have been practicing." Mya said with a big grin on her face. "Every night!" Holly said happily.

Later

"Bye Mya." The kids said as the attacked her in hugs.

"Bye guys." She said as she hugged them. Mya looked over her shoulder to see Jojo leaning against one of the walls.

"I think that Jojo wants some hugs too." She said to kids with a big grin on her face. Jojo's face went blank, he knew what was coming. Before he knew it, he was on the ground getting hugged by 30 little kids.

"Alright guys, that's enough. You don 't want to kill him." Mary laughed as she shooed the kids away. Mya helped Jojo to his feet.

"I'll see you guys next Saturday." Mya said as she exited the building.

"Gosh I love those kids." Mya laughed as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Did you like it?" Mya asked Jojo, as he put his scarf on too. Jojo Nodded. "Now I know why your such a big hit with my sisters." Jojo said. "What can I say, I'm good with kids." Mya laughed. "You're also good with music." Jojo added.

"Oh that, I'm not that good. It's just something I have great passion for along with drawing." Mya said. "Don't be so modest. What you did back there was amazing. You have a strong and beautiful voice and you can play piano too." Jojo said as he praised Mya, it was Mya's turn to blush. She wasn't used to being praised for her talents. "Thank you." She said sheepishly.

"I hate to do this to you, but I am supposed to meet a my friend Jade somewhere so do you mind walking home alone so I can go ahead and meet her?" Mya asked Jojo. "Sure, I hope you have a good time." He said. "I will, and thank you sooo much for coming with me today." She said as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "You're welcome." He said before she ran off down another road.


	7. lets take a picture

Jojo started to walk down the empty road to his home, but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him

**Sorry that it has been taking so long to update, but my schedule is really full right now. But I am still updating, slowly but surely and that is all that matters. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jojo started to walk down the empty road to his home, but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned around to see Mya running at full speed toward him, her feet hitting the ground in a rhythmic way and her pigtails swaying from side to side.

"You know what, I'm being rude. I am going to walk you home first." She said in between pants. "But I thought that you had to meet Jade?" Jojo asked. "Don't worry about Jade. She's just going to be shopping anyway." Mya assured him, her breath now steady, as she started to walk beside him.

The walk was quite. Neither of them needed to talk to enjoy their time in each other's presence. Jojo could already see his house from where he was at. "Hold on for just a sec Jojo." Mya said abruptly as she started to jog away. Puzzled by what Mya was doing, Jojo turned his head quickly toward her. She was making her way quietly over to a small who girl with long brown hair and black and white fur walking down the street not too far in front of them.

Mya quietly snuck up behind her, being careful not to giver herself away. She leaned in slightly, close enough to where she could smell the girls jasmine perfume, and yelled "HI ANNE!!"

The girl jumped and spun around quickly. "Mya! Are you crazy? You almost gave me a hear attack!" Anne gasped as she put her hand to her chest. "You should of seen your face. Your eyes were almost out of your head." Mya giggled. "It's not funny Mya. You know how easily scared I get." Anne said as she took one final deep breath to steady her panicked breathing. "I know, and I'm sorry." Mya apologized as she put a hand on her shoulder.

By then, Jojo had reached to two whos in the middle of the street. Mya noticed he was standing in front of her and Anne and seized the moment. "Anne I want you to meet my new friend, Jojo McDodd. You know, the mayor's son who saved whoville about a year and a half ago." Mya said to her little friend.

Jojo waved at the girl and gave her a slight smile. But in return she ducked quickly behind Mya. "Did I do something wrong?" Jojo thought to himself as he furrowed his brow. Mya was quick to pick up on his distress. "Don't worry Jojo, Anne here is just a bit shy." Mya laughed as she looked back at her friend who was currently poking her head around Mya's hip slightly to look at Jojo with green eyes that were almost as bright as Mya's eyes.

"Well, are you going to say something or not?" Mya asked. "H-H-Hi." Anne stuttered, not moving out from behind Mya. Mya just rolled her eyes and giggled at her timid friend.

"Well, that was a wonderful conversation. But now I am afraid that Jojo and I must be going." Mya said as she walked over to Jojo, leaving Anne out in the open and looking like a deer in the headlights. "Bye Anne." Mya said as she grabbed Jojo's arm and lead him back down the street. Over their shoulder, they could hear Anne's faint voice say, "Bye Mya, bye Jojo."

"Sorry about Anne, she isn't too good with talking to people." Mya laughed as she released Jojo's arm. "I noticed, but she talked to you." Jojo pointed out as he remembered their little conversation from afar. "That's because we have been friends for a while. She is used to me." Mya told him as they reached his steps.

"Thanks for walking me back to my house, but you really didn't need to." Jojo thanked her. "It was no problem, really. Plus, it would be rude of me if I didn't." Mya said as she pulled out her WhoPhone. "Why are getting that out, I didn't here it ring." Jojo asked as he stared at the phone in her hand. "Maybe it was on vibrate, did you ever think about that smarty pants?" Mya asked with a hint of attitude in her voice. Jojo just stared at her with a sort of ashamed look on his face.

"It didn't, I was just playing with you. I just wanted to get a pic of you and me." Mya said as she selected the camera icon on her phone. "What? Why?" He asked. "Because I do it with all of my friends, now get over here." She said as she pulled him over to her. She placed her cheek on his, held the phone out in front of them, and told him to smile ( Jojo grinned) just as the camera captured the moment. Mya brought the phone down so they could both see it.

"I like it!" She said as she saved the image. "Please delete that, I don't take good pictures." Jojo pleaded with her. "Oh come on Jojo, you and I both looked so cute in that pic." She said as she lightly squeezed his cheek. "Of course you do!" Jojo blurted out. Mya quickly spun around to face Jojo, a puzzled expression displayed on her face. "What did you say?" She asked. Jojo quickly realized what he had said and put a hand up to his mouth. "Jojo, tell me?" She asked again, but Jojo just shook his head. "Jojo McDodd, you tell me now or…."She started but was cut off when the front door opened to reveal 5 of Jojo's sisters. Jojo never thought he would be this happy to see his sisters.

"What are you two doing out here?" On of the girls asked. "Probably kissing!" another said, sending the girls into a fit of giggles. Jojo quickly changed his mind. "You girls are so mean." Mya laughed at the girls. "Well, I really need to be going or Jade will get mad. I'll see you later Jojo. Bye girls!" Mya said as she ran down the stairs and down the street.

Jojo turned and gave his sisters a menacing glare which resulted in them laughing and running away. "Sisters." He simply said as he glanced behind him. When he did, something caught his eye. "Mya left her phone." He said as he walked over and picked it up. "I'll wait till she gets home later on tonight to take it to her." He thought as he shoved it into his pocket and walked inside. Little did Jojo know, that when he did get over to her house that night that her whole world would be turned upside down.

**Wooohooo! Another chapter. The next chapter is going to be full of drama and sadness, so stay tuned. And please review people, I love hearing what you think about my chapters. The more you review the faster I update!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for going shopping with me." Jade said as she walked Mya to her house. "It was no problem, plus I got some new pjs out of it." Mya laughed as she shook the yellow shopping bag in her hand. "They are cute. Well, I'll see you later Mya!" Jade said as she started to head down the street.

Mya turned to her front door and opened it. When she got into the house she saw Alex sitting in the arm chair watching who-ball and Max was sitting at the coffee table coloring in a coloring book, the rest of her brothers were either at soccer or who-ball practice. Mya ruffled his hair as she walked past him, causing him to giggle madly. She laughed at his cuteness and made her way up the stair to her room.

As soon as Mya was in the comfort of her own room she flung her bag onto her bean bag chair and collapsed on her bed. "It feels good to finally get to lie down." She sighed to herself as she snuggled her neon purple pillow, but to her dismay her relaxation was cut short by a knock at the door. Mya huffed as she lifted herself off of the bed and made her way across her floor to her door. It was her dad.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I told you not to hang out with that freak!" Her dad yelled as he pushed his way into her room. "Stop calling him a freak!" Mya yelled in Jojo's defense. "I told you to stop hanging out with him and you will!" he yelled at her. "You can't do that! I'm going to hang out with him whether you like it or not! He's my friend, and you're not going to stop me from seeing him!" She yelled, furious that he thought he could ban her from seeing him.

"Ever since your mother let you go to that music school you have been a pain! Hanging out with whoever you want, staying out all day, not tending to the house or your family. While your mother isn't here your job is to take care of this family like a woman should!" He yelled, inches from her face. "No wonder mom stays gone so much. If I had to have a stubborn jerk like you for a husband I'd never want to come home either." Mya said to his face without even looking away.

"That's it!" He yelled as he turned away from her and headed over to her art desk that held all her music doodles on it. "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him suspiciously. "I'm going to get obedience through that thick skull of yours Mya, one way or another!" He said as he grabbed the music sheets and began ripping them apart. "STOP!!" Mya yelled in horror as she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. He simply threw his arm back, causing her to stumble backwards land on her bed. He then gripped her art table and slung it across the room, instantly shattering the lamp and busting the leg. He then proceeded over to her wall and began ripping all her band posters down.

"STOP!! DON'T DO THIS!! She yelled as tears streamed down her face. "Then you will listen Mya Stott, and you better listen good. You are not to see that freaky mayor's son anymore, you got that? Second, you are to come home every afternoon and tend to your family, and thirdly, you are no longer allowed out of this house after 5 on the weekends. If you do ignore that I will never allow you out of this house, only to go to school, and I will put bars on your window." He said then turned and walked toward her door. "And clean yourself up and get down here and fix supper." He said before exiting the room, leaving a devastated Mya to sob in her room alone.

"What did you do?" Alex asked as his dad came downstairs. He heard all the screaming and banging upstairs and knew that something wasn't right. "I taught your sister a long overdue lesson on obedience in this house." His dad said as he sat down in his usual seat in front of the tv. "Don't you think that you were a bit hard on her?" He asked, afraid at the condition his sister was in. "Some things are best learned the hard way." He said simply.

"This must be the house." Jojo said aloud to himself as he began walking up the front steps to Mya's house. He stretched his furry arm out and knocked on the blue door. He heard some movement from behind the door. The lock on the door clicked and then opened. Luckily, it was Alex.

"Hi, Mya left her phone over at my house and I wanted to give it back to her." Jojo said. Alex had a sudden rush of doom rush over him as soon as he saw Jojo. If his dad saw that it was him, well, he didn't want to think about it. "Who is it?" His dad asked, not moving away from the tv screen. "Umm…nobody dad, just a who scout selling cookies." Alex lied. "Well, tell them we don't want any." His dad said. Jojo didn't quite understand what was going on, but he still kept quiet. "Listen Jojo, go around to the right side of the house. Mya's room is the top window, just climb up the tree. She does it all the time." Alex whispered. "Why?" Jojo asked, still confused. "Right now is just not the best time okay, but you really need to go talk to Mya. Now go." He said before shutting the door.

"Weird." Jojo thought as he followed Alex's directions. Just like he said, he found a tree that led up to a window on the second floor of the house. He grabbed a hold of a branch and began to maneuver his way up to her window. Once he was in reach of the windowsill he hoisted himself up into the window.

"Mya, you forgot your…." Jojo trailed of when he noticed Mya sitting in her floor crying. Jojo immediately jumped through the window and rushed over to her. "Mya, Mya, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked as he kneeled down beside her. Mya didn't say a word, instead she leaned her head on his chest, sobbing into his fur. Jojo looked around her room and noticed the shreds of paper hanging on the walls and the ones that were strewed across the floor, and the broken art desk across the room.

"Mya what happened?" He asked again. Once again, she didn't answer, she just continued to cry. He wanted to help her, but first he had to get her to talk. "Mya please, tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me." He said softly as he placed a hand on the back of her head. Finally, she lifter her head up to look at him. Tears were streaming from her green eyes and running down her tan cheeks, leaving a light trail of black eyeliner on them. "My dad told me that I couldn't hang out with you anymore and I told him no and then he…he…" She tried to finish but found herself at a loss of words. Instead she held up a pile of ripped and crumpled paper. Jojo took it from her and flipped it over, trying to piece it together. "He ripped up your music?" He asked, with an astonished look displayed on his face. She simply nodded as she tried to wipe her eyes. Jojo couldn't believe that Mya's dad would do something like this. It was disgraceful.

"I don't think I can stay here any longer Jojo." She sniffed as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Then you won't." Jojo said. Mya looked up from her knees with a questioning look on her face and asked, "What do you mean?" "You're going to come home with me. We have plenty of rooms so I'm sure that we could find somewhere for you." He told her, at least there he knew that her dad couldn't harm her.

"Jojo, I couldn't just intrude on you and your family." Mya told him. "We don't mind Mya. I want you to stay, that way I know for sure that your dad doesn't get out of hand and take this too far and end up actually hurting you. Now you can either come home with me to a loving family, or stay here and be miserable." He told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. For a while she didn't say anything, but after a couple of seconds she nodded her head. "Great, now get some of the things you'll need and then we can go. Make it fast though, we don't want your dad catching us." Jojo said as he helped her to her feet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. I must admit, this story is actually getting better. It's alot easier to write for the characters now that I have developed them so much.lol. Well, here is chapter 9!!**

"Ned, do you know where Jojo went?" Sally asked as she joined her husband on the big blue couch. "He said he was heading over to Mya's house to give her back her Who-Phone that she left over here." Ned said as he turned the television on. "Well, hope that he gets home soon." Sally said as she scooted closer to Ned. Just as she said that, as if on cue, Jojo came through the door with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"What's with the bag son?" Ned asked as he watched Jojo come walking through the door, but he wasn't alone. Right behind Jojo was a sad looking Mya. "What are you doing here Mya?" He asked, concerned with her expression.

"Mom, dad, can Mya please stay here for a couple of days or so?" Jojo asked his parents with a pleading tone in his voice.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sally asked as she stood up from the couch. Being a mother she could sense that something was wrong.

Jojo looked over to Mya with a questioning stare on his face. Mya nodded to him. "There are things going on in Mya's house that she really shouldn't be around." Jojo said simply, not wanting to tell the whole story right at that moment.

"Of course, Mya you can have the room next to Jojo's room. That way if you need anything Jojo will be right there." Ned said as he put a hand on Mya's shoulder.

"Thank you." Mya whispered as Jojo began to lead her down the hallway to her room.

When they reached the door next to Jojo's room, Jojo opened the door for her. Inside was a daybed that had golden bars and a white comforter and pillows that matched, a nightstand that ha a lamp on it, a white wood dresser with a mirror on it, and two tall windows that extended all the way up to the ceiling that were covered with royal blue curtain, and royal blue carpet that was adorned with golden swirls.

"Here you go, if you need anything I'm right next door ok." Jojo said as he placed Mya's bag in a corner. Mya just nodded, not even making eye contact. "Mya, don't worry about it. You'll get through this, we'll get through this. I promise you." He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. Mya looked up at him with a slight smile forming on her lips. "Now, get some sleep." He said as he exited the room.

The next day came faster than expected. To everyone's surprise, when they awoke that morning, there was a blanket of snow covering the ground. All of the children were outside early to play in the newly fallen snow, even Jojo decided to join his sisters for a game or two of snow ball fighting. But there was still someone missing, Mya. Ever since that night she hadn't been the same. She spent most of the day in her room and only came out to use the bathroom and to get some water and food. Nobody wanted to confront Mya about her sudden behavior just incase it upset. The less they did to stir up memories from the night before the better off they were. The only thing they could do was to let time heal itself. Hopefully the next day would bring about her good spirit that everyone loved.

Monday

"Where's Mya, Jojo?" Sally asked as she walked her son to the door to see him off to school. "She should be coming; she was brushing her hair when I passed her in the hallway." Jojo said as he headed out the door and onto the porch while putting his book bag on his back. Soon, Mya came walking out of the house with her black messenger bag around her shoulder. "Good Mya, you're here!" Sally said as she watched Mya exit the front door and stand next to Jojo.

"I see the bus, go ahead and get ready." Sally said as she hollered for the girls to get outside. In groups of two, the girls came running out of the house behind Jojo and Mya as they made their way to the bus that was now parked in front of the house. Jojo had agreed to ride the bus because Mya usually rode the bus to school in the morning and his mom had insisted that he keep an eye on her all day. So he agreed and was now sitting in the second seat from the front next to Mya.

"Mya, are you ok?" He asked her. Mya nodded without turning her head away from the window. Jojo knew she wasn't ok. Nothing was ok with her anymore. Nothing was the same anymore.

The school day seemed to drag on forever, so when the bell rang signaling that the school day was over and they could go home seemed like a miracle. Jojo and Mya had to make sure to avoid Mya's brothers all day, just incase they were angry with Jojo taking Mya away from home. For some reason it didn't seem to faze Mya, she still hadn't showed any signs of improvement and it was really putting everyone around her in a down mood. She was the one to make everyone laugh and happy, but without her happy attitude everything seemed pitiful.

When they got home everyone rushed to their rooms to do homework, everyone except Jojo. He made his way into the kitchen where his mom was fixing supper for when Ned got home.

"Hey Jojo, how was school?" She asked as she stirred something a pot. "Fine, I guess." He sighed as he sat on the counter. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she stopped what she was doing to giver her son all of her attention at that moment.

"Its Mya, she still isn't acting herself. She hardly talks, smiles, or..." He stopped as he let out a huge sigh. "I'm just so worried about her mom." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Jojo, you're doing the best thing that you can do at this moment, and that's being her best friend." Sally said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "But, I'm afraid that that's all I can do. There has to be something else that I can do to bring back even the slightest bit of her old self back." Jojo told his mom. Sally took a second to think about the situation and the best advice she could give to her son.

"How about you do something that would spark her interest. You know, like, do something that she likes. Something along those lines." She told him. "You're right, and I have the perfect idea." He said as he jumped off of the counter and ran out of the kitchen. A second later he came back into the room wrapped his arms around his mom and said "Thanks mom." Sally looked down at him with a big smile on her face and responded, "You're welcome Jojo."

**I told you that it is getting better! Now review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wholy, where's Mya at

**I just want to say a special thanks to my Jojo Buddy Nik-Chik11 for being so awesome and liking Mya enough to stick her in your story. And thank you to Murmmer for leaving such wonderful reviews. I love you both!! Now on to Chapter 10!**

"Wholy, where's Mya at?" Jojo asked his younger sister as he passed her in the hallway.

"She's in her room." Wholy said as she pointed to her door next to mine.

"Thanks." Jojo said before immediately taking off toward her room.

Her door was closed. He leaned his head up against the door to listen for any sign of movement in the room. He could faintly make out a faint murmur. Slowly he pushed open the door, peering inside.

Mya was lying on the royal blue carpet with her feet propped up in a chair and listening to her WhoPod. Her hair was down and spread out like a fan on the floor. Jojo always liked her hair down best since the first time she came to the observatory with it down. The curtains were drawn back and the moonlight was pouring in directly on the area she was lying in, giving her a sort of innocent look to her.

Jojo slowly crept into the room. Mya didn't notice him while the music was blaring in her ears and her eyes were closed. Jojo was about a foot away from her when she started to talk. He jumped back really fast, surprised by her sudden outburst. Turned out that she still hadn't noticed him in her room, she was singing. He had found out what the murmur was.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah

"Wow." Jojo said aloud, but he just so happened to say it exactly when her WhoPod was changing songs. She quickly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Jojo's face had went blank and so had hers from embarrassment. She yanked the headphones from her head and sat up.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked as she tossed the WhoPod onto her bed.

"I wanted to know if you would come with me." He said as he stared at the floor.

"Where?" She asked.

"To the observatory." He said.

Mya just raised an eyebrow at him. He never asked anyone to accompany him to the observatory. Why was he asking her? It had to be important if he was asking her to come, so she decided it would be the best if she went.

"Ok." She said quietly.

"Great, come on." He said as he walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm, yanked her to her feet, and began to drag her out of the room and out into the hall.

They climbed out of the window like Jojo always did and made their way down the path until the reached Jojo's contraptions. He hopped into the bucket first and then helped her in. He pulled out the umbrella that leaned against one side of the bucket and opened it. The wind hit the inside of the umbrella and propelled them forward until they reached a giant bolder hanging from a rope. He placed a small pebble that he had picked up on the path on the rock, it went down which sent them up to a flat area with a sling shot. They got out and one at a time launched themselves into the air and onto the steps that led to the observatory.

Once they were inside the observatory Jojo walked over to a switch on the wall and turned the lights on. They illuminated the room, making his musical invention more visible.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Mya asked as she stared at him.

"Wait right here." He said as he ran up some stairs that led to a platform high above her.

He stopped right in front of a big contraption that had a bunch of bottles sitting on top of a turning wheel. He grabbed a handle sticking out from the side and pulled it, making the wheel turn and produce a noise. That caused kites to soar into the air that were attached to violin type things, this caused them to make a sound too. One after another after another contraptions began to make noises instantly filling the observatory up with a beautiful melody.

After Jojo had pushed two giant rubber band balls onto a drum-like thing he swung on a rope and landed in a bucket next to her. He looked over at her and smiled, she was actually smiling. "_So far, so good."_ He thought to himself as he watched her admire his invention.

"This is amazing Jojo." She said, not taking her eyes off of the invention. "Thank you for showing this to me." She said as she turned to him with a big smile.

"That's not all." He said as he stretched his hand out to her. At first, she just stared at it as if it was a foreign object. Finally, she placed a hand in his. He used the other hand to pull a lever that released the latch that attached the bucket to the floor. Soon they were sailing through the air until they landed next to a giant wheel.

"So, you wanted to show me a wheel?" She asked.

"No, follow me." He said as he walked over to a ladder against the wall.

They climbed up the ladder until they reached a hatch in the roof of the observatory. Jojo was the first through the hatch. He reached down and helped her through the hatch and onto the roof. Jojo could instantly see the happiness in her face.

"Jojo, it's beautiful!" Mya exclaimed. The whole sky was lit up with billions of stars and a full moon. "and the view is gorgeous! You can see all of Who-Ville from here!" She said as she gazed into the distance at the town that was lit up with all the night lights.

"I remember you saying that you like the moon, so I figured you would enjoy this." He said as he stood beside her.

"I'm surprised you remembered." She laughed as she turned to him.

"You'd be surprised at the stuff you pick up on when you're quiet." He laughed with her.

"Thank you, Jojo, for all of this." She said quietly.

"I still have one more thing for you." He said as he walked across the roof to a box and picked it up.

"I know that Christmas isn't for a couple of weeks, but I thought that now would be the best time to give this to you." He said as he placed it in her hands.

Mya quickly pulled off the purple ribbon and took the top off of the white box. She let out a slight gasp when she saw what was inside. The box was full of music sheets with her named monogrammed on each one in purple.

"Jojo, I don't know what to say!" She said as she continued to gaze at the papers.

"So I'm taking you like it?" He asked her.

"Like it, I love it Jojo!" She said as she slung her arms around his neck in an embrace. "Thank you so much." She said happily.

"You're welcome, I thought you would need something to write your music on instead of notebook paper." He said as he returned the hug.

"Let me ask you something." She said as she leaned out of the hug. "Why did you do all this?" She asked him.

"I wanted to see you happy, and nothing makes me happier than to see my best friend happy." He said with a smile. Mya broke out into a huge smile and hugged him again.

**Awww, wasn't that sweet of Jojo. I hope you liked this chapter. So if you did, please review! Oh, and the song was "Hallelujah" by Paramore.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning Jojo." Sally said to her son as she laid out the cereal boxes.

"Good morning mom." Jojo said as he grabbed an orange juice box from the fridge.

"How did the whole "Mya thing" go last night?" Sally asked, curious about the situation.

"It went great! I took her to the observatory and showed her my music machine then I took her on the roof and showed her the view of the moon, stars, and Who-Ville. I also gave her an early Christmas gift." Jojo said.

"Really, what was it?" Sally asked. "I gave her music sheets with her name on them." He said as he punched a hole into the juice box using the straw attached to the side.

"That was really sweet of you hun. I am very proud of you." Sally tod him with a warm and loving smile on her lips.

"Good morning Sally!" Mya said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mya." Sally said as she watched her walk over to Jojo and trhow her arms around his neck.

"Good morning Jojo." Mya said as she pressed the side of her cheek against his.

"Good morning Mya." He laughed.

"You sure are in a happy mood this morning." Sally pointed out as she handed Mya a glass of milk.

"Well, I had someone show me how good my life is, now that I'm here." she said as she flashed a smile at Jojo who returned it.

"That's good. We're all glad to see you in a good mood. "Sally told her.

"It's good to be in a good mood." She agreed. Ever since the other night, it seemed as if a heavy cloud had been lifted up off of her.

"Jojo, could you please go up stairs and tell your sisters to come down here and eat before the bus comes." Sally asked politely as she set out four jugs of milk on the table.

_**During first Block**_

Jojo was sitting at his assigned computer in keyboarding class. "After you have finished you typing exercises feel free to play around on the computer." Ms. Burke said as she sat behind her desk. Jojo had already finished his exercises earlier that morning so he started to surf the web.

"Jojo, are you there?" A message popped up on his screen

"Yeah, who is this?" He asked, not sure who it was.

"It's me, Mya."  
"Mya! I thought you had English right now?"

"I do, I finished early so Ms. Whoskivith let me go to the library for the rest of class."

"I finished early too."

"Of course you did, smarty pants."

"ha ha ha ha, very funny XP"

"lol, weirdo."

"I'm the weirdo? You loser."

"So, You haven't seen my brothers today have you?"

"Yeah, I made sure to duck into the nearest classroom just incase they were mad at me."

"I'm really worried that they might do something to you."  
"You and me both."  
"Sorry that you had to get dragged into this."  
"I didn't get dragged into this Mya, I dragged myself into it to protect you and give you a better life than what you had."  
"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to be scared to walk down the hallway."  
"Don't say that! You're going to get yourself back into that depression mode you were in. I don't want you to go back to that."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I don't want to go back to that either."

"Its ok, I'm just looking out for you."

"I know, thanks."

"Well, the bell is getting ready to ring. I better go ahead and log off."  
"Yeah, I need to go ahead and head back to class to get my stuff."  
"I'll see you later."

"Alright."

Fourth Block

"Mr. Core, could I please go to the bathroom?" Jojo asked softly with a raised hand.

"Yes Mr. McDodd." The teacher said without even looking up from grading papers on his desk.

"Thank you." Jojo replied as he got up from his desk and made his way out the door.

After he was done in the bathroom he headed back to the classroom.

As he was about to round the stair case to go to class he heard someone call his name.

"Hello?" He asked as he looked around.

"Over here." the voice said again from under the staircase. Jojo cautiously made his way over to the stair case.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Its me, Alex, Mya's brother." As soon as he came into view, Jojo could feel his heart beating out of his chest. What if he was there to beat him up for taking his sister away.

"I need to talk to you." Alex said as he started to step closer to Jojo.

"Look, I'm sorry about this whole thing." Jojo started to apologize.

"I'm not going to beat you up about the whole Mya thing Jojo. To be honest, I'm glad that you took her away." Alex said.

"What?" Jojo asked, he was stumped.

"Mya had it sooo bad with our father and I knew that she deserved a whole lot better. You just happened to be the person to give it to her, and I couldn't of asked for a better person to do it." Alex said as he placed a hand on Jojo's shoulder. Jojo gave him a smile, that was all he really wanted to hear.

"Now, on to what I really needed to tell you. You and Mya are going to have to be careful on your way home." Alex started to tell him. Jojo looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Our father said that he was going to try and get Mya back. Even if he had to do it by force." He said.

"He can't do that! Mya wont go." Jojo told him, enraged by the thought of it.

"I know, but he will try. I love my sister more than anything and the last thing I want is her to be unhappy and if she is at home she is. Keep her safe Jojo." Alex said. Jojo nodded his head in assurance. He would do anything he could to protect her.

After school

Jojo made sure he got out of his fourth period class as fast as he could when the bell rang. He ran past all the kids and straight down the hall to where Mya's locker was. As soon as he got halfway down the hallway he spotted Mya, it was kind of hard to miss her purple and pink pigtails. She was talking to Anne when he got to her.

"Hi Jojo." Anne said as she noticed Jojo running toward her and Mya. Mya quickly turned around, her pigtails twirling behind her, to see him.

"Hey Jojo! What are you running from?" She asked with a slight smile on her face. "I'm running to you." He said as he panted.

"Why? Its not like I'm going to leave you. I always walk home with you." She said.

"I know that, but…." He trailed off as he glanced at Anne.

"I'll tell you when we get outside." He whispered to Mya. Mya just gave him a confused look.

"So are we going to go?" Anne asked as she looked up at Mya and Jojo.

"Yeah, we can go right now." Mya said as she linked arms with Anne and Anne linked arms with Jojo. He was kind of shocked, one reason being that he wasn't used to this kind of attention, and two because he was in a hurry to get Mya home where it was safe. The three walked arm in arm down the hall until they were outside on the front steps of the school.

"Alright Anne, I will see you tomorrow." Mya said as she unlinked arms with Anne and gave her a hug.

"Ok, make sure you call me tonight!" She said as she ran off to her bus.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Mya asked as she turned her attention to Jojo. Jojo explained what was going on with Mya's father and how he was trying to bring her back home. Mya just stood there with a sort of scared look on her face. She couldn't think of going back to her original home, she wouldn't.

"I'm not going back Jojo." She said.

"I know, that's why we need to hurry up and get you home before he does." Jojo said as he started to pull her down the steps.

"But, what if he does Jojo?" She asked, a fearful expression displayed on her face.

"He wont Mya, I promise." He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Now come on, we need to hurry." He said as he continued to pull her down the street. After a couple of minutes of running they were in front of Jojo's house.

"Thank Who, we made it." Mya panted as she bent over and rested her hands on her knees.

"You can say that again." Jojo said as he copied her action.

After they caught their breath, the quickly lost it when they looked up. There standing right behind them was Mya's Father.

"Mya, you are coming home right now." He growled.

"She's not going with you!" Jojo yelled at him.

"You stay out of this you freak!" He yelled as he glared at Jojo.

"Don't talk about him like that! I'm not going with you!" Mya piped up.

"How dare you raise your voice to me!" He yelled as he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "You are coming home whether you like it or not!" He yelled as he tightened his grip on her little arm.

"Let go of her!" Jojo yelled as he ran into him, causing him to let go of Mya's arm.

"Stay out of this!" He yelled as he threw Jojo down on the ground with a thud.

"Jojo!" Mya yelled as she started to run over to him, but she was yanked back when her father grabbed her by the warm once more.

"Let go of me!!" She yelled.

"No! You are coming home right now!" He said as he started to drag her away from the house.

"Stop!" Jojo yelled as he tried to get up, still a little shaken up from the impact of when he hit the ground.

"Jojo, Help me!!" She pleaded as she tried to get out of her father's grip. Just when it looked like all hope was lost Ned emerged from the house. He knew something wasn't right when he heard all of the commotion coming from outside.

"James, stop right there!" Ned yelled as he started toward them

"You stay out of this McDodd." James said as he yanked Mya beside him.

"You let go of her right now!" Ned demanded.

"She's my child! I can do whatever I want." He said, not losing his grip on Mya's arm.

"But you are on my property and as long as you are on my property you have to do what I say. So, let her go right now or I will have you put in jail." Ned said sternly.

James just stared daggers at Ned as he looked down at Mya, her eyes filled with tears of fear. "Fine." He said as he released Mya. "But mark my words, I will have you back home with me and your brothers." He said as he stormed off. As soon as he did Mya ran straight over to Jojo, who was now on his knees.

"Jojo, are you ok?" she asked as she kneeled down beside him.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. How about you?" He asked as he looked at her arm.

"Fine." She said as Ned walked over to them.

"Are you kids okay!" He asked as he kneeled down to both of them. They both nodded their heads.

"Thank you soo much Mr. McDodd!" Mya said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, Mya." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Dad." Jojo said, happy and proud of his dad. Ned just reached over and ruffled his hair. But James wasn't done yet.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Deck your heart with jollity _

_style your smile all christmasy_

_flick some flocking on the tree_

_Let there be Whobiliation_

_bake the fruitcake_

_egg the nog_

_feed the flaming who-ltide log_

_baste the beast and gulp the grog_

_let there be Whobilation_

_tick tock tick tock _

_counting down the christmas clock_

_old young big small..." _Mya and the McDodd family sang as they marched through the streets of Who-ville.

It was finally Christmas Eve, and that meant that it was time for Who-ville's annual Whobilation. The Whobilation was a celebration that was held every Christmas Eve that celebrated the coming of Christmas Day the next morining. Every stairway, house, street lamp, and tree was decorated with lights and every door had a reef on it.

"Mommy, are we going to go shopping!?" Holly asked her mother.

"Of course, you are all going to get to go shopping." Sally said as she admired the decorations.

"You're mother is right, but you girls are going to have to stay with us. We cant have you running all over the place and getting lost." Ned told them as he grabbed his wife's hand.

"Mom, can Mya and I go shopping on our own?" Jojo asked, he figured that since Mya and him were older that they would be able to take care of themselves.

"Sure, just make sure you're home by six." She told him with a smile.

"Thanks mom, see you later." Jojo said as he walked off in the opposite direction with Mya.

"I still don't see why everyone does there shopping the day before Christmas." Mya said as she entered a store with Jojo right beside her.

"I don't really know either, but we do it because with 97 kids that we might try and sneak a peek." Jojo explained as he looked at the stuff.

"Well, that makes since." Mya agreed. "Well, I still have to buy you another gift so lets split up." Mya said.

"Ok, I will meet you back here in...how does half an hour sound?" Jojo asked.

"Sounds good to me." She said before turning around and heading off down an aisle.

Just as they had agreed, half an hour later they met up outside the store.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jojo asked as he glanced down at the bags in her hand.

"Yep, I am officially done with Christmas shopping." She said with a big smile. "To bad this cold weather wasn't done." She added as she shivered.

"Here, take my scarf." He said as he unraveled the gray scarf from around his neck and held it out to her.

"No Jojo, you need that." She told him as she shook her head.

"Nonsense, I'm used to being out in cold weather. You'll get sick if you don't wear it." He insisted.

Mya sighed, she knew that there was no use in arguing with him. "Ok." she agreed as he rapped the scarf around her neck so she wouldn't have to put down her bags.

"Well, we have an hour and a half before we have to get back to the house. Do you want to go get something to eat or something?" Jojo asked her as he pulled his who-phone from his pocket and checked the time.

"Yeah, let's go get some hot chocolate." Mya said excitedly.

"Alright, let's go then." Jojo said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the hot cocoa shack.

After they grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies they took a seat in the back of the cafe.

"So, have you seen or heard anything from your father?" Jojo asked as he blew on his hot chocolate.

Mya shook her head. "No, the only person I have talked to is Alex. He said that dad is still mad."

"Don't worry about it, he wont get you." He said as he gave her a smile before taking a sip.

"I know, I believe you." She said as she placed her hand on his.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds before Mya quickly withdrew her hand.  
"Sorry." She said as she took a sip of her cocoa.

"It's ok." Jojo assured her.

After they had finished their hot chocolate and cookies they headed back to the house.

"Finally, you're home." Ned said as he turned his attention from the tv to the two teenage whos.

"Did you do all of your shopping?" sally asked from her position on the couch beside Ned.

"Yes, we got everything." Mya said as he she held up her bags.

"That's good." Ned said with a smile.

"I'm going to head upstairs and wrap these. I'll be back down in a moment." Mya told Jojo before running up the steps.

"I need to do that to." Jojo said as he followed right behind her.

30 minutes later

"Has Mya come back down here?" Jojo asked as he stood behind his parents on the couch.

"No, not yet." Sally said as she looked back at her son.

"Well, where do you think she is?" Jojo asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Have you tried the girl's room, they have wanted her to tell them the Grinch story lately." Ned said.

"You're right, thanks dad." He said before taking off up the steps.

When he reached his sisters room he could hear someone talking. He poked his head around the corner and peered into the room. Sure enough, Mya was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room telling the story of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas".

"Way up in the mountains in the high range of pontoos lay the small town of Who-ville , the home of the whos. ask any who and they'll have this to say there is no place like whoville around Christmas day. Every window was flocked, every lamp post was dressed in their christmasy best. Arbor day was fine and Easter was pleasant and every st fizzins day they ate a fiz feazent. but every who knew from their toes to their snout they loved Christmas the most without a single who doubt. Yes every who down in Who-ville liked Christmas alot but the grinch who lived just north of Who-ville did not. the grinch hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now please don't ask why no one quite knows the reason. It could be that his head wasn't screw on just right or it could be that, perhaps his shoes were too tight. But I think that the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small."

"How many times have you told them this story so far?" Jojo asked, interrupting the story.

"Five times now." Mya laughed.

"Alright, it's time that you let Mya go." Jojo told his sisters.

"We want to hear it again!" One of his sisters complained.

"He's right, I've already told it to you five times already. Plus, I have to go call my mom tonight." Mya told them.

The girls groaned in disappointment, but let her go. Mya told them all goodnight and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for the rescue." Mya thanked Jojo.

"No problem, they used to do the same thing to me." He laughed.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to go call my mom and then go to bed. I'm really tired." Mya said as she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I understand." Jojo said.

"Great, good night Jojo." She said as she gave him a hug a ran down the hall to her room.

Jojo glanced over at a clock on the wall. It said nine o'clock. Christmas was almost there!

**I am almost done!! There should be at least 3 or 4 more chapters then I can start on my second one. I don't know if I will post it on here or on . I will have to think about it. Well please Review!! and the song and story is from "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" the movie version with Jim Carrey in it. (I watch it enough to remember all that stuff.lol)**


End file.
